


Best Candid

by Blackprose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Mild Angst, POV First Person, Photography, prompto pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackprose/pseuds/Blackprose
Summary: The pinball machine in the Crow's Nest Diner resurfaces some old memories from high school. Noctis would very much prefer if Prompto forgot his video game preferences; Prompto won't let Noct forget that he knows.





	Best Candid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything for this fandom. It's a roaring fire compared to the tiny little fandom I usually write for so here is my twiggy contribution. ^_^  
> I prefer angst usually but this fandom is so hella dark I needed some cute fluff.
> 
> Lastly, this fic is a b-day present for my friendo Hayley who shares my love of Prompto. :D xoxoxo

I always liked video games. They were the perfect escape. What can I say? Being a chubby kid with no friends and parents who were simultaneously overbearing and absent can make a guy feel… well, ostracised.

There wasn’t anyone waiting for me when I came home from school each day. There weren’t any home cooked meals, or parental wisdom, or even cuddles. I had a life in Insomnia, but it wasn’t the life I wanted. I wanted my life to look the way it did on T.V. I wanted my parents to stop working so much and actually spend time with me, and maybe we could have some zany side adventures in the process.

But… this isn’t about that. This is about how much video games meant to me. With no friends, and no real guidance, video games taught me about the world. They taught me about strength, the power of love, and the power of friendship. They gave me more than one excuse to spend time with someone I would later call my best friend.

And I also wanted another muse to photograph that wasn't the sunset, the same path I walked to school every day, and the T.V. screen as I immortalised my favourite video game scenes in the form of shoddy, half-focused pictures of a slightly distorted screen.

Then -

“Justice Monsters Five! Wanna give it a go, Prompto?”

I glance at the pinball machine from my position on the last seat at the counter, a hot, crispy, delicious golden fry just inches from my lips. Noct had abandoned his meal (blasphemy, I say!) in favour of pouring his attention over this run-down, slightly overused arcade game. I apparently pause too long for his liking, and he turns his sparkling eyes onto me.

“Just like old times, right?” Noct says casually, his inflection betraying his obvious excitement.

“You know,” I pause, waving the fry in the air and then towards him. Usually, I’d just eat it, but these babies are piping hot from being freshly fried. “I was having a really serious inner monologue and you ruined it!”

“By all means.” Noct leans against the machine. It wobbles slightly and completely ruins whatever air of nonchalance and condescension he was trying to don. It wasn’t that funny. It really wasn’t. It must be the fact that Noct’s been running us overtime, driving through the nights and hunting through the day (literally; if anyone had told me what I was signing up for included an amendment for occasional sleep deprivation, I wouldn’t have joined) that watching him lose his air of princely composure and wobble in a way that was clearly due to exhaustion made the giggling flow so naturally.

I haven’t laughed this hard in a long-time. Things have been hard since Insomnia fell. How am I supposed to deal with the fact that my not-so-home-but-also-kind-of-my-home is gone forever? I’m following Noct’s example and just not thinking about it.

The way our laughter reverberates off the walls and drowns out the hum of the radio (seriously, everytime I switch that damn thing on it has worse and worse news for us,) makes it feel like old times. That we aren’t Crown Prince (or is it King now?) Noctis Lucis Caelum and his retainer, Prompto Argentum. He’s just Noct, and I’m the person who he deemed worthy to spend his time with. Just like high school.  

This isn’t the story of how this chubby duckling became the person you see in front of you today. (Is it too self-involved to say I went from flab to drab to fab?) It’s the story of my best friend, where I happen to just make an appearance as one of the main characters. Pretty cool, right?

I’m not like Gladio. I don’t have tons of martial arts or kung-fu (yes, imaginary Gladio, I can hear you giving me crap ‘cuz I didn’t learn the name of your fighting style) lessons to teach the all-important prince. I don’t have a plethora of household and domestic skills like Iggy.  All I really had was a never-ending supply of bad jokes and enthusiasm.

More than once, I wondered why he even kept me around.

After a week of knowing Noct and hanging out behind the local convenience store slurping on frosted drinks, I felt brave enough inviting him over to my house. I had been rehearsing how I was going to ask him for a while, practising each day in the mirror before I lifted up my shirt to take my daily progress pic. I had three delivery methods in mind:

“Dude, you gotta come check out my new gaming system!”

Or…

“Hey Noct, what’s shakin’? Let’s play some games. It’ll be stellar, yo.”

Or…

“Noctis, the kingdom of my bedroom requires your assistance.”

I scrapped that last one as soon as my dumb, hormonal teenage mind thought of it. Seriously, was I asking him to play games with me or make out? So, when the day finally came that I asked him to hang out, I couldn’t have prayed to the Six for a better and more casual delivery than:

“Hey! Want to come over to play video games?”

Noctis’ laugh stuttered to a halt. His surprised expression burned into my mind. It was the moment I thought I was about to be smited or sent to the dungeons for committing a horrid crime on royalty. Then, his face transformed into a shy smile that made him glow. It was like he was patiently awaiting me to ask him, to take that metaphorical leap into true bro-hood.

“Sure.”

It might as well have been accompanied by ceremonial doves, I felt so elated.

Turns out, it isn’t easy to get a Crown Prince into your bedroom, sex jokes aside. This was before I became one of his retainers, so to everyone in the castle, I was just some peasant school-boy who invited him out for a jolly old time - or that’s how I thought everyone in the castle actually spoke before I visited it.

The first game I showed Noct was one of my favourites: Chocobo Ninja Warriors Seven. It was mostly a fighting game with some plot, plenty of jiggle physics, and a system where the fighters lost more and more of their clothing as they took damage. I was seventeen and a virgin. Can’t blame a guy for doing what he has to to get by.

“Come on, bro! That all you got?” I taunted.

We learned two things that day: first, that Noct is awful at video games; and second, real life fight training does not translate to virtual fighting. Therefore, with my ultimate skill, I mercifully kicked his ass every time so he didn’t have to suffer a long, humiliating loss.

In retrospect, I should have been more tactful; maybe, more aware of his status as Prince. In my house, though, he abandoned his title, and became my friend; it didn’t even cross my mind for a second to treat him differently. Thank the Six he is the person he is, or else I might not be alive to style my hair anymore.

I had always expected a Prince was used to getting what he wanted, and by extension of that, would pout and whine that he was losing and ask to change the game. He didn’t do that. His face set into a scowl that deepened with every loss, and he persevered until…

I beat him. In his defense, he did get my character to half-health (and half clothing) by the end of the battle. It was better than he had done any other time. I patted him on the back affectionately and took a quick snapshot of our victory with my hand held camera.

“Why did you do that?” He asked, setting the controller down and stretching his arms above his head. I turned the small display screen towards him.

“Oh, I take pictures of things I really like. Memories, or whatever.” I forced a laugh, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. “Stupid, right?”

“No. Seems cool. What else did you take pictures of?”

Video game forgotten, we spent the rest of the night going through the mountains of digital photographs I had stored on the internal memory of this camera. I probably went overboard, but… it was the first time someone had shown an interest in my hobbies. It wasn’t like my parents were around enough to even notice I had stolen their camera from a dusty cardboard box in the storage closet.

At the end of the night, a prim, well-dressed guy I would later know as Ignis arrived to pick Noctis up in an oversized limousine. The street I lived on was fairly narrow, so the limo took up the majority of the road, acting more like a blockade than a vehicle as it waited patiently for Noct and I to finish whatever stupid conversation tangent we rolled with that evening.

I stood at the doorway to my home, saying my goodbyes to the guy I met a week ago who was quickly becoming my first, and best, friend. Before he left, I mustered up the courage to ask him to hang out again sometime, more focused on the spotted socks I was wearing than his face, lest I see rejection painted there.

I wonder if Noct knew what I was avoiding, because he didn’t respond until I looked up and was graced with that glowing smile of his; the kind that lit up his eyes.

There’s something about Noct’s eyes. I think I noticed it the first time I met him when we were kids. There’s undefinable depth to them that’s always guarded by pretense and royal duties, but, at rare times like this, he would let those blockades fall. It always reminded me of light spilling onto the ocean floor, softly blue but unbearably complex, like each emotion took the form of waves in a current. I could lose myself in them, honestly. I’ve never seen anyone look at me like that.

And he never appeared to give that look to anyone else. That made me feel special. Like, really special. Like, more special than french fries.

“Sure,” and the sparkle in Noct’s eyes beamed up at me from the ocean floor.

Cue internal screeching.

Over the course of our blossoming friendship, I introduced Noct to every type of game I could get my hands on. Turns out, he was only humouring me that first night he visited. He actually hated Chocobo Ninja Warriors Seven; he just didn’t know how to tell me, and he “wanted to smack that grin off my face.” (Spoiler alert; he never did. I was always better than him at that game.)

He told me he wasn’t a huge fan of fighting games because they required learning complicated combos that he said felt too much like a training session with Gladio.

“But what about the babes?” I whined, voice cracking.

“What about them?” Noctis was laying across my bedroom floor, hands clasped over his stomach. His response came so naturally that I stumbled for a moment, losing my train of thought. It wasn’t the response I was expecting, especially because I’ve rehearsed this same question with some other guys at school.

“They’re hot!” I insisted, sitting up on my bed and staring down at Noct on the floor.

“I mean… I guess?”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up - you don’t like babes?”

“I see people like that all the time. Just feels - I don’t know - fake?”

“Must be hard being prince.” I sighed and fell back down onto the mattress, arms spread, and stared wistfully at the stucco pattern on the ceiling.

“Sometimes. Things like this make me feel normal.”

It’s ironic that I was able to help him feel normal... considering who I am has no room for that word but if I could be the champion that brings some sense of normalcy to his life, then I’d do everything I could.

We started switching to other mediums: different consoles, different genres.

He didn’t really like role playing games (especially ones with a fantasy element,) because fated kingdoms and inescapable destinies and greater purposes made everything feel a little too real. We avoided anything where the main character was overtly special or, literally, a prince. When that’s your exclusion criteria, it removes a whole lot of options from your list.

Noctis didn’t enjoy cooking games, either. He hates vegetables, and cooking never really interested him, even when this particular game had a section where you get to run your own restaurant! How cool is that? It’s just bad princely taste not to like it. I’m not ashamed to admit that I spent many a night up until 3 A.M. hungrily collecting every recipe and secret ingredient until I had maxed out my restaurant: Promptis, an amalgamation of our names. I could have went with Nocto but it sounded less cool.

“Earth to Prompto.”

Then, I’m gagging because someone shoved a handful of fries into my mouth. Between my coughing, sputtering, and mutterings about how much of an asshole my assailant is, I realize that it’s Noct, who’s erupting with laughter and patting my back to ensure I don’t die.

“Dude, what the heck?” I finally manage to spit out.

“You were zoning out and your mouth was hanging open,” Noct says unapologetically, that smile still perking up the corner of his lips. Man, he must be seriously tired, because I’ve never seen him so loose with his emotions. Or maybe it’s because Iggy and the big guy have left for the night and it’s just us again.

It feels like we could back in high school again, raiding every arcade and game shop in Insomnia for something Noct would like. We probably could’ve just looked something up on the internet, but then, we’d lose our excuse to hang out with each other. It was like an unspoken bond between us; we clearly wanted to spend time together, but Noct was on such a strict daily routine, we had to literally make reasons to hang out.

“How could you waste good fries like that?” I chide him.

“Sorry - didn’t hear that. Did you say I’m definitely going to kick your ass in Justice Monsters Five?” Noct sings as he steps backwards with a confident swagger in his step and a smug expression swimming in those eyes of his. His expression is perfectly antagonizing right up until he crashes into one of the diner’s regulars coming in for a midnight snack.

“Oh! Jeez. Didn’t… m-mean to do that.” Noct stumbles over his words. Now, it’s my turn to laugh at him. I didn’t even get a chance to explain to him that Justice Monsters Five isn’t a two player game; there’s no way he’d be kicking my ass in anything.

“Real smooth, dude.” I join him beside the pinball machine and punch some of the buttons idly. One of them just sits there limply, not even responding to my prodding. I’d be surprised if this thing even worked anymore. The archaic looking, green backed, light up screen kind of reminded me of my old alarm clock. It blinked the words out: “Grim Gargoyle and his Bahamut Grandfleet launched an invasion on the Nova Galaxy…” and so on. I’ve heard this story a million times. I watched the cartoon and the live-action remake.

Honestly, I’m over this plotline. What I’m not over is the bounce in Noct’s step and the way he’s wiggling with excitement, like he can’t contain it in his limbs. He doesn’t even wait for me to stand beside him before he slips 10 gil into the slot and starts up the game.

This isn’t a two-player game. A lot of arcade games weren’t, but we made it two player because we only ever got so much money each time to play. I didn’t have much cash, even when I started working at the convenience store twice a week; and for being a prince, they never gave him much spending money. What’s the point of being royalty if you aren’t given mountains of Gil? Definitely a rip off.

So, I step in beside Noct, arm myself with a broken set of buttons, and glance over at him from the corner of my eye. He’s already too focused on the game to notice. My free hand slides to my back pocket, where I stealthily unhook my camera from it’s strap. Noct has made so many interesting faces in the past five minutes. The fact that I didn’t grab my camera sooner surprises me.

First wave of enemies.

Noct is pressing buttons feverishly, that tunnel-vision look of determination crossing his features. Even from here, I can see small, red flares of determination light up his eyes momentarily, then wink out of existence, and that cool blue settles back in. That never happened before we left Insomnia; it’s new. I wonder if it’s because of Titan.

Second wave of enemies.

I flick on my camera with one hand, the other occasionally pressing buttons. It’s hard to focus, though. I’m trying to capture this moment, not only with my camera, but in my memories. Other people may know of the King of Lucis … but who he is as a person is only afforded to Ignis, Gladio and myself. We know who Noct is when he isn’t the King.

He’s a loser who’s too competitive over video games he always loses. He hates vegetables. He always has to sleep in the corner of the tent, forcing me to sleep between him and Gladio. Man, let me say, he did that on purpose, because after a long day on the road, the big guy can start to get stanky.

Third wave of enemies.

I take snapshots haphazardly. The camera never perfectly captures Noct unless he isn’t aware of the photo being taken. He’s a prince, of course he’s handsome, but every time he notices the lens on him, he ends up making this pouty face that puffs out his cheeks. Noctis is best candid. It’s probably because he’s too real.

How ironic. A real standing next to a fake.

“Get the potion, Prompto!” Noctis urges me, annoyance springing into his tone. I’ve completely ignored my half of the pinball machine and the potion that pops up from a sliding compartment on the machine times out its few second window of existence before stowing back away.  It isn’t a game over, but the way Noct is pushing my camera away tells me that my little photography session is over.

“S-sorry,” I blurt out, stowing my camera away like discovered contraband as I start pressing the buttons on my side of the machine, setting off combo hits and magic attacks. This game is usually played one player, but developing this type of synergy translated to real battles excellently.

The screen at the front of the machine flickers red, and a pixelated skull appears.

Boss battle.

I try to stay focused on the game. It was always a little more intense than regular pinball; probably because it was based off a popular series. It’s difficult to maintain any type of focus when I’m sleep deprived, and Noct is standing so close I can smell that kingly cologne he slathers on when he hasn’t showered in a few days. It doesn’t smell gross; it just smells… like my home is wherever he is.

After a hard fought battle, we ultimately lose. Noct groans in frustration. When he turns to me, that scowl morphs into worry and he puts a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

“You okay?” he asks. I knew I was feeling tired, but just focusing on that game now wore me out. I grab his arm at the elbow. Even when I’m this tired, even when we’re both gritty from dirt and sand and sleeping at camp, my fingertips still burn when we touch. It’s the same electrifying crackle I feel when Noct hands me a thundara spell and I weave the loose lightning between my fingertips. It’s dangerous when it isn’t contained, just like whatever this is between us. If I manipulate the spell in that perfect way, though, I can turn the lightning steely blue.

The same colour I see Noct’s eyes turn when he moves his arm quickly. There’s no pretense here. I know he felt that singe between us. It’s happened before, but it’s easier forgotten.

Like lightning, I can’t imagine anything between us ending without destruction.

“Yeah,” I manage. My eyes flicker briefly to my abandoned fries and burger. Can’t waste a perfectly good meal, even if it's going to screw up my diet for a while. Why do fries gotta be so good? “I-I’ll meet you there.”

***

I sit at the diner for too long, head in my hands, occasionally eating cold fries. They aren’t as good anymore, now that they aren’t piping hot and greasy. They feel leaden in my stomach.

Now isn’t the time for an existential crisis. I’m going to finish this food and then go to sleep. Ignis will wake us up in the morning with Ebony dark roast, Gladio will force me to train with him while he introduces bruises onto areas I never thought could bruise, and Noct will stumble out of bed last, eat his dry toast solemnly, and direct us on our journey.

That’s it.

I tiptoe into the Caravan, careful not to wake my friends. Ignis is the first to notice. He doesn’t sit up, but the way he shuffles is the same way he does at camp when he hears a noise. It’s safer in the caravan with no imperials or daemons to worry about. It makes me feel safer just knowing Iggy’s always looking out for us.

When he seems satisfied with the fact that it isn’t some enemy, he settles back into bed and turns over. There are two beds in the Caravan, and it looks like Noct and I are sharing one tonight. I don’t bother changing into pajamas or even taking off my dust covered clothes, I just fall face first into the pillow. I forgot Noct hates the ripple effect that creates, or even any disturbance when he's sleeping, so he grunts and punches me in the arm.

“Sorry, dude,” I whisper. “Not asleep?”

“Not anymore.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

Instead of answering, I steer the conversation into a new direction.

“Remember when we finally found a game you liked?”

Noct covers his face with one hand. It’s barely visible in the dark confines of the Caravan, but I can see the light of the street lamps peeking in through the blinds. I’m glad I can, because they reflect off of Noct’s face and eyes perfectly. He's easier to read that way.

“Yes,” he finally answers after a few seconds of considering if he wanted to continue this conversation.

“I still can’t believe it.”

“Don’t.” He isn’t questioning my belief, he’s asking me to halt this train of thought before I trudge forward. In fact, he probably wants me to do more than halt it. He wants me to murder it and bury it so it’ll never see the light of day.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Hmm… I wonder how much Vyv would pay me for this scoop," I wonder out loud. Choo, choo, Noct.

“Prompto,” his voice is dangerously low.

“Have you played any new ones?”

“Not since we left the city," Noct says with a sigh.

“Want to look tomorrow at the shop?”

“I don’t think this place has video games.”

“It’ll probably have games… but maybe not your type of game,” I tease.

“Lay off.”

I’m unable to stifle my giggle. In response, Noct clamps his hand over my mouth to silence me. He’s never done that before. It isn’t even his gloved hand, either. He’s literally just holding my face, his palm grazing my lips. The squeak I had begun to produce dies in my throat. I gulp and my eyes wander up to his face, but he’s looking behind me, to the bed with the other two royal retainers in it. He doesn’t want our conversation to wake them.

Seconds pass. I hold my breath, blood rushing and making my ears burn. Noct isn’t moving his hand. He waits until we both hear Gladio’s broken and obnoxious snoring before he moves to uncover my face. I take in deep breaths and move closer, lowering my voice.

“How can he expect us to sleep when he sounds worse than a friggen behemoth?” Trying to stifle my obvious panic from the feeling of his hand on my face, I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.

“Right…” Noct doesn’t sound too invested in the conversation. First, I assume it’s because he’s just as tired as us despite his constant naps in the Regalia, but then I notice it’s because he’s studying my face like it’s an ancient rune. I hide my ears in my hands self-consciously, even though I’m sure he can’t see in the dark.

“Why do you like those games anyway?” Shut up, Prompto. Please, shut your mouth.

“Dunno. The ones for guys have less plot.”

“Uh-huh, right, plot.” We all know where this path leads, and neither of us should be traveling it.

“I’m serious!” it’s as close he can get to a shout when his voice is so hushed. I briefly considered holding my hand over his like he did to me. I don’t, though.

“Usually guys like the ‘plot.’” I over emphasize the word the last word, trying to convey I don't actually mean the plot.

“I don’t.”

“Right, you don’t like babes, either.”

“H-hey! Who said that?” He did. Years ago. He might not even remember it now.

“So, what happens in those games?”

“I don’t know? Normal stuff, I guess. Like f-first kiss and shit.”

“How was your first kiss?” My conscience made a valiant effort, but after this particular line, it checks out for the day. Maybe I’ll regret asking in the morning

“The hell kind of question is that?”

“This is what happens when you keep me up for two days, dude.” It's easier to blame him for the words that needlessly tumble out of my mouth.

“I don’t have to answer that.”

“Oh, tough break, buddy.”

Noctis just groans in his response. The yellow light reflected off his eyes couldn’t possibly have created that gleeful and soft look. I’m willing to bet this look is all Noct.

I usually try to reserve my staring for photographs. Sadly, as I said before, I’ve never been able to capture _this_. The way he’s looking at me right now. He’s let his blockades down again and his emotion is pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. The entire ocean crashing into me and threatening to steal my breath. I allow it to, just for a moment, as my breath catches in my throat and I blink twice to chase away the blurriness in my vision.

“Have you?” Noct hesitates as he speaks.

“Naw.” There’s no way he is seriously asking that. He’s seen all the times I’ve unsuccessfully flirted with ladies. I study his face for a reaction. Noct is unguarded, but he’s still holding something back. I frown, trying to decode this secret message, like Ignis works to decode Gentiana’s cryptic musings.

Then, his lips are on mine, his hand is tangled into my styled (and, admittedly, crunchy from too much product) hair. First kisses are always messy. This one is no different. It’s all teeth and hair pulling, and my hand clutching so hard into the front of his black shirt I’m pressing my nails into my own palm. We both smell like dust and earth, his cologne, and our intermingling natural scents. Noct doesn't pull away, and neither do I. It’s clumsy, and it hurts when he bites me accidentally. When his tongue traces over that same spot, it heals and tingles the same way a potion does after I use it.

I always thought kissing would feel like this revelation, that I’d completely redefine myself and understand the person so intimately after sharing that with them. But, when we finally pull away and stare at each other, I’m forced to acknowledge that kissing Noct doesn’t mean I understand him.

I’ve only scratched the shell of the Adamantoise. He’s a level 99 boss and I’m just one gunman. I might not be able to understand him or his struggles. What I can do is provide him a sense of normalcy.

“I can taste the cream. So sweet,” I select my words from the script to a game I know he’s played.

“What?” Noct’s eyebrows raise in confusion.  

“What?” I respond, innocently.

“Is that a line from Lost Memories?” The boy dating sim Noct likes. He likes visual novel dating sims. Probably adds to that sense of normalcy. He never wanted princes and princesses, he wanted to grow up like a normal kid.

“Maybe,”  a sly smile passes my lips. It’s definitely a quote from the game.

“I haven’t even _had_ cream.”

“Did you want me to tell you your lips taste like-” I lean in and steal another kiss. For science. “Grease and burgers?”

***

Voretooth monsters. They look like skeletal dogs with no fur and way less cuddle potential than Umbra. I’ve fought so many of these guys by this point that it’s become second nature to show off a bit. So, here’s Iggy, Gladio, Noct and I all swapping weapons mid battle, and doing some sweet combos. Really over exercising our team synergy here.

There’s one enemy left. Noct flashes me a look that tells me he wants to do something epic. I’ve also got something pretty stellar in mind, myself. I throw him my gun, which he catches in his free hand, his blade tilting and its point touching the ground. I lift it from his fingers, gripping the leather handle in my hand. His smile is confident and filled with adrenaline; I live for moments like this. The heat of battle is the perfect time for snapshots and selfies, after all.

I flex my fingers over the handle of the blade, and use my other hand to unhook my camera from the strap attached to my waist. It’s picture time.

I take in a deep breath. Noct starts to aim the gun at the enemy, his entire aura absorbing fearlessness and courage, probably from fighting with the people he trusts most in the world.

“Divine blade, shine and show me your true strength!” I scream. The gun falters in Noct’s hands and he turns to me, face flushed and eyes flickering red with rage. Oh Gods, he’s going to actually kill me. Can’t think about that, gotta get his face. I drop the blade, lift up the camera and capture each candid moment.

I just screamed the battle cry of Noct’s favourite boy from Lost Memories, the dating sim.

Snap One: Noct turning to me slowly.

Snap Two: My precious gun slipping from Noct’s gloved fingers and disappearing into the aether.

Snap Three: The red slipping in and out of his eyes, as he prepares his summon.

Snap Four: A perfect shot of the transition from blue to red eye colour. Definitely going to keep this one.

Snap Five: Noct lifting his hand up and pointing directly at the Voretooth as Titan fries it with brimstone and fire.

Snap Six: Iggy and Gladio staring dumbfounded that Noct employed such an overkill method to dispose of the final enemy.

Snap Seven: Noct blurred, all black and demonic red, approaching me.

Snap Eight: The camera slipped from my hand here, capturing him as he pushes me to the ground and decides whether he should punch me in the face or kiss me

Snap Nine: He settles for the punch.

Worth. It.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore how observant and deep Prompto is while also capturing his goofy side. Hopefully, I did our boy justice. 
> 
> I'm [Blackprose](https://blackprose.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [@LikelyRogue](https://twitter.com/LikelyRogue) on Twitter. Hit me up to chat or buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/blackprose)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please read my other works!


End file.
